


What's in a Name?

by frozenadventures



Series: The Knights of Ren [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Abortion, Acolytes of the Beyond, Canon-Typical Violence, Characters and tags tentative, Crylo Ren, F/M, Fan Theories Abound, First time Star Wars, First time reader-insert, Gen, Hux is Not Nice, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jedi Mind Tricks, Knights of Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren Redemption, Kylo Ren/Reader relationship is platonic, M/M, Miscarriage, Multi, Other, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Pregnancy, Reader is a Knight of Ren, Reader is a smartass, Slow Burn, Species varied Knights, The Dark Side of the Force, This is totally not turning out how I planned!, Unplanned Pregnancy, at least for now, slight au?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenadventures/pseuds/frozenadventures
Summary: Akon Ren is a reader character. While on the Finalizer and out of Scary!knight!Uniform!, she encounters Hux. Hux does not recognize her as he has never seen her out of her Knight's uniform and also has no idea that Akon Ren is a woman.Not used to the atmosphere and some-what playful banter they have going, Akon Ren accidentally gives Hux her real/old name. Curious about her after their encounter, Hux tries to research her, only to find no files pertaining to Y/N. Sometime later, they meet again and he confronts her about it, only to receive a very blunt and evasive answer that leaves him flustered and angry.Full summary: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8292521/chapters/18996445





	1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> You are a Knight of Ren named Akon Ren – this is your Knight name (think: job title), but there will also be a lot of referencing, later in the story, to Y/N. In some chapters, you will be referred to as both.  
> The outfit referenced is based on these concept sketches from TFA for the Knights - http://i.imgur.com/8Wf3FtD.png I did my best to try and describe it, but I don't feel like I did it justice.  
> Also, all tags are tentative and may be changed. The Reader/Kylo relationship will be one of Master/Student and platonic friendship, though this may change as the piece evolves. Please note that this is primarily a Reader/Hux fic.  
> In this fic, the Knights of Ren all have the second name Ren and this will be based off of the theory that the Knights are part of the Acolytes of the Beyond - http://moviepilot.com/posts/3753223  
> This is my first time writing a Star Wars piece or reader-insert piece. If I've made a mistake, please let me know! Leave any comments or suggestions in the comments section. Kudos and bookmark if you enjoy.
> 
> I would like to thank ElmiDol for her help in researching for this fic - her works are awesome and she has also provided a few links to sources for more background information into the Star Wars universe. ElmiDol is my muse!

The wind howled, whistling around you as the ground quaked angrily. The whole planet was collapsing, having been compromised by the core explosion. Starkiller was dying, rapidly. You felt a twinge in your gut as you felt Kylo Ren's struggle. He was out there, somewhere, fighting for his life.

You felt a ripple in the Force, the other Knights acknowledging the disturbance and, surprisingly, some concern for their Commander. Tulyno Ren and Parsini Ren were close by your location, the three of you converging on one location as you quickly covered the snowy treescape toward your prize, the other Knights too far; either off world or at a far side of the base, already evacuating. Tulyno used his comm to call for an evacuation shuttle as the three of you sensed how close your Master was. You felt it first, that invisible hand forcing your eyes to the left, toward the growing chasm. His mask was off, face badly burnt, laying broken upon the ground. The sight was striking in an impossible to believe way. How could this have happened?

 

After the incident on Starkiller, things within the First Order were chaotic. Commander Ren's wounds were many and quite serious; a saber injury to the face had led to many complications, complications that Bacta couldn't fix. Over the past few months, he had clinically been dead twice. Some of the other Knights mused that his hatred, his power within the Dark Side, his commitment to Snoke or the Knights, was all that kept him coming back again and again.

Now that three months had passed, the worst was behind him. His vitals stabilized and all they could do was wait. During Kylo's recovery, the other Knights did double-time; running missions, snatching up Force Sensitives, interrogating that vile, Resistance scum, and coordinating with Snoke and the First Order. You were, more often than not, out on missions. Fueled by the rage of what had befallen your Master, for you really served Kylo Ren and not Snoke, had built your abilities to become stronger than ever before. You had learned a few new tricks and you couldn't wait to try them out on some unsuspecting fool. Tch! Useless Resistance scum!

 

Nine months flew by in the blink of an eye. As he began to fully recover, Kylo had more input and contact with the Knights, but retraining his own body took much of his time. The Knights were pleased that he was making progress and relieved that their Master would soon be rejoining them.

In the meantime, you found yourself back on the Finalizer. In the Training Room, you had decided to sit and meditate, feeling the push and pull of the Force throughout the universe. Though on board a First Order ship, you always chose to keep your Knight of Ren uniform on – unless told otherwise, you were always on duty. This meant your black under clothes with compression top covered by your long, asymmetric cut dark grey wrapped top that came to mid-thigh. Underneath this, your slightly baggy black pants, tucked into your high, dark grey combat boots with buckles all up the sides and slight platform soles to increase your stature. Covering it all was your thick nerf-wool, reinforced battle coat; a faded black, pitiful thing that had seen a good deal of battle. Also asymmetrically cut and fastened only at the chest, laying open to show off your utility belt and weapons. Your thick gloves and arm guards came up to your elbow, fitting snugly over your jacket.

Last was your helmet; these helmets signified you as a Knight of Ren and they were your pride and joy. The front of the helmet was flat, giving away no defining features of the face that lay beneath. Much like the other helmets, it flared out at the sides, just around the base, reminiscent of the famous Vader's own mask. From the base of the skull and all the way down to the chin plate, four imperfect, parallel lines ran, splitting your mask into sections. The face plate was marked by additional, horizontal lines, turning them into perfect squares. When you had first received it, you had colored the bottom half yellow, but these flaked and discolored with age. At one point, you had decided to chip some of the squares free of color, creating what looked like an attractive pattern to you. The helmet was worn and battered into submission by now, showing the years of abuse and battle it had been through. Each dent and scratch made you proud, made you believe you were powerful and important, to make it through everything and be where you were today.

“Akon Ren!”

You turned to the voice, surprised to see an unmasked Kylo Ren in what appeared to be his new uniform. His old clothes had long been disposed of, but this new set just didn't look or feel the same. They were too new, too perfect. It made you itch to go out and fight with him to break the set in. You wondered, did they bother making him a new mask? Would it look like the old one or would he want a new design for the new man he had become?

“Is there something I can do for you, Commander?” you asked, vocoder making you sound husky and drawn. While under the scrutiny of the First Order, you only ever referred to him as Commander, but in private or with the Knights, you all called him Master. He was your teacher and the only person you would answer to, save your fellow Knights. You only obeyed Snoke and kept peace with the First Order because he bid you to.

“Train with me,” his deep voice reverberated throughout the room.

You raised an eyebrow at him. Though your own mask hid the motion, you knew he could feel your intention. “Commander, do you think that wise? It has only been...what is it now, nine months? Since your injury? Have you been cleared by medical for more intensive trainings?”

His face curled, the scar across it puckered and pulled at his skin as he practically growled at you. “Damn the medics. We are training, now! The pain will make me stronger. The Dark Side fuels me. I will not let a minor inconvenience like this bring me down!”

You could feel the anger rippling off of him in waves and his own power lashing out at you. He was an intimidating figure, to be sure, but you had gotten used to his temper tantrums throughout the many years you had been in training under him. You stood, unfazed, then chuckled through the vocoder, “You must be feeling better if you're able to yell so damn much. Don't blame me if you end up back in the Bacta Tank or die. You asked for this.”

Finally, you rolled your shoulders, slipping off the oversized black coat that laid over your body armor. Inside the Finalizer, it would be much too warm to fight wearing such a heavy material. You faced him, waiting in a relaxed pose. After a few minutes, you made as if to look for dirt under your nails, staring at your gloved hand.

Movement out of the corner of your eye let you know he had finally made his move; he rounded on you quickly, throwing his fist toward your face. You dodged it, side stepping as he went past you, his body already turning to throw a kick at your midsection. His body wasn't in top physical condition, but you knew he would quickly get back into the swing of things as his body got used to the movements. Perhaps this training wasn't such a bad idea after all.


	2. Chapter 2: Introduction pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mask that Kylo wears now is based off of this concept art for TFA - https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/4f/e4/9e/4fe49e53aa12cc7c8b27024ed194f2b1.jpg
> 
> H/C = Hair Color  
> H/L = Hair Length  
> E/C = Eye Color

After a few weeks of training with your Master, his body had begun to adapt very well. It was becoming harder to land blows on him and he insisted on using practice sabers and improvised weapons during your mock battles. Bacta patches were needed less frequently and it turned out that a new helmet had been made.

You were staring at it, taking in its pristine condition and fine lines. It was so different from his previous mask, the mask you wish had been recovered before Starkiller had collapsed, the mask Kylo had lost to oblivion when killing Han Solo.

This mask had a similar back to what you all wore, but the front was a flat, metal plate with scratches and etching, as if mimicking the scar he now bore. The eyes, cheek bones, and sides of the nose were etched in deep, throwing shadows that made it seem as if this could really be his face if he were a cyborg. To you, the mask felt sad, the melded fragments over his left eye like tears on a forlorn face.

“You've done well,” he scrutinized from behind the mask, the distorted vibration of his vocoder making you smile behind your own mask, the sense of familiarity overwhelming, despite the very different appearance. “I've met with Supreme Leader Snoke. You and Parsini will accompany me as I debrief General Hux on our mission. You'll be on point as my right hand.”

You were dumbstruck. 'Me? Right hand to Master Kylo? This has to be a mistake! I'm not worthy,' you thought.

Sensing your train of thought, he responded. “Akon, in these past few months, since my...the incident, you have been invaluable. Aside from training with me, you have gone above and beyond the call of duty. Your skills have also improved and I sense that the other Knights have seen this and respect you and the power you possess. Even Supreme Leader has begun to take notice. Do you think me unwise or a fool for this choice?” he threatened, a rasping growl dragging through the vocoder.

You shook your head, unable to argue with your Master or his reasoning. Had you really been taking on that much more than the others? Now that you thought about it, you were constantly on missions, making reports, or in the Training Room; there were no breaks, nothing else in your life.

“Good. Meet me at the Command Center at 18:00.”

 

You arrived at the Command Center fifteen minutes early, watching as the deck was awash with activity. Every panel seemed to be loaded with people as Hux watched over the entirety of it all. His lip curled into a sneer as he listened to what his underling was saying. Though his voice never raised, you could feel the heat of his rebuke and saw the woman next to him recoil and wince under the verbal assault.

Occasionally one of these grunts would look over at you and shift nervously. Why was a Knight of Ren loitering around the Command Center? You chuckled to yourself, making to reach for your light saber as another idiot peered your way, quickly turning around and sitting bolt upright in their chair. You could actually see the sweat glistening on his neck. He was right to fear you. You were Kylo Ren's right hand.

“You're projecting it so loudly, I'm sure even he could hear you,” Parsini laughs out mechanically through his own mask as he walks up to join you, pointing to the man in question, who began to physically shake in fear. “Congratulations, by the way. You've earned it.”

You smacked him playfully on the shoulder, still facing in the direction of the analyst. “I'll take your word for it. I still can't believe it really happened.”

Just then, you felt a familiar presence approaching. You and Parsini advanced menacingly toward the analyst, who yelped and fell out of his chair, before abruptly turning and striding toward the General with Master Kylo.

“I'll remind you to keep your dogs on a leash when aboard my ship, Commander. Every worker forced out through loss of limb or psychosis is a detriment to the First Order,” General Hux said sternly, not turning from the display screen in front of him. He gave soft orders to the analyst next to him, requesting notification if anything changed. “Now then, I suppose you have something important to discuss? Or have you just come here to toy with my staff?”

You stifled a snort. 'Play with his staff!' Classic.

“I assure you, Hux,” Kylo said in a playful manner that let you know your thought had seeped through, “no one wants to 'play with your staff.'” He took a step back and to the side, facing in the direction of Hux's office. “Supreme Leader has a mission for the Knights. I'm here to debrief you so your 'staff' can make arrangements for supplies and our departure.”

“Very well.” The General turned from the console and strode toward his office, making a cursory sweep of each console as he went. He activated the door panel and walked inside, followed by the three of you.

All in all, the office was nice, if not a bit TOO clean. The room itself was vast and you wondered to yourself why his office was the size of the entire dining hall. It was downright sterile with everything in its precise place. Just like Hux and his appearance; his black uniform had clean, starched lines, not a speck on his boots, belt tightly in place, and stupid carrot-colored hair combed back. Was it possible he was a really realistic robot? His tasseled overcoat was hung up on the wall by his desk, ensuring it wouldn't wrinkle, which ensured that you were most definitely rolling your eyes.

General Hux began stripping off his gloves as he walked across the room to the far end of the meeting table, sitting at the head. Now he was as far away from you as possible, which spoke volumes to you; he was uncomfortable with force users. Kylo sat nonchalantly at the foot of the table while you and Parsini stood behind him.

“Well?” Hux snapped impatiently. “Do I have to sit and endure the torture of your company all day or were you going to convey Supreme Leader's orders?” He looked between the three of you, disgust evident on his face.

Kylo let the silence stretch for a few more minutes before he got up from the chair. “Supreme Leader is sending the Knights of Ren on a mission to Jakku. There, we will capture, kill, or interrogate anyone who had anything to do with the girl.”

Even though he used no names, a shiver of fear and excitement ran down your spine, everyone knew who he was speaking of.

“The Command Shuttle is to be prepared. All six Knights present on the Finalizer will be sent, so provisions and supplies will need to be prepared and loaded. Change destination for Jakku immediately and alert me when everything has been completed.”

Hux grimaced in disgust, but nodded, waving his hand in dismissal. “I'll oversee the preparations myself. The sooner they are finished, the sooner I'll be rid of you lot.” The three of you turned, ignoring the snide remark, about to leave before Hux called out once more. “And make sure your little pets keep their paws off of my staff! Especially that one,” Hux gestured toward you.

You played innocent, gesturing to yourself as he couldn't see the shocked look on your face under the cover of your mask. You shrugged, then turned away, following the other two force users as you snickered to yourself. Great, now you were going to be stuck thinking of how paranoid Hux was that you were pawing his staff. Hahaha!!!

Kylo shook his head, but the tone of his voice, imperceptible to others, but all to familiar to yourself and the other Knights, revealed him to be in good spirits. “Though the General seems to be in a rush to get rid of us, it will take some time before we're in range of Jakku. You've all been working hard. For now, you're dismissed. Use this time to rest before the battle ahead.”

You looked at Kylo in disbelief, then shrugged. Mandatory relaxation? Why not? You bid both men goodbye and made your way back to your quarters. The meeting with Hux hadn't gone on too long, it was just before 19:00, so you might still be able to do SOMETHING.

Once the doors to your quarters closed, you walked swiftly into the bedroom. Hitting the clasps, your mask released, allowing you to slide it off over your head, releasing your [H/L] [H/C] hair. You laid it adoringly on your bed side table before turning and undoing the many clasps of your overcoat. You threw the heavy material down onto the bed and walked to the closet. What should you wear?

You perused the few outfits you had – nothing remarkable, mostly variations on the generic off duty wear provided to those stationed aboard. Mostly pants, tank tops, even a jumpsuit! There was one dress that you had splurged on because it went so well with your [E/C] eyes. There was also a sensible blouse and trouser combo for when you felt the need to look nice, but not be over dressed.

Your eyes kept drifting back to the dress. Were you really going to wear that? On the Finalizer? It's not like you were going down to have a drink at the bar! Or could you? Your [E/C] eyes sparkled with mischief as you lifted the dress from its hanger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, back to Jakku. Truthfully, the First Order knows very little about Rey, so we're going to go back and do some digging. I have a few ideas for what will happen once on Jakku, but please feel free to let me know your suggestions or possible scenarios you'd like to see added. I'll have at least two more chapters before they arrive on Jakku.
> 
> Also, the concept for this story and what is happening in the story are TWO completely different things. I definitely had some great ideas rolling around for how I'd like it to go, but when I sat down to write it...this is what came out instead. I was thinking of writing an alternative story that actually followed my original plan, but I'm curious as to where this story is going to take me and Smartass!Reader.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.


	3. A Splinter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/N – Your Name  
> L/N – Last Name  
> H/L – Hair Length  
> H/C – Hair Color  
> E/C – Eye Color  
> S/C – Skin Color

You had settled on the dress for the night and put it on quickly. You felt so out of character, like you were another person. A dress was about the furthest thing from your battle armor, just the fabric and fit were enough to make you wonder if you had made the right choice. It was tighter than the clothes you were used to, definitely shorter, and the vibrant color played off of your [E/C] eyes, making it seem far too flashy.

'Fuck it,' you decided. The dress was one of the only nice pieces you had in your wardrobe and you were determined to have a good time tonight. This would be your first night off in nearly a year (no, the Hospital Ward doesn't count as a vacation!). Stars, you really were a workaholic.

Briefly, you wondered if you'd be able to handle drinking alcohol. You'd have to pace yourself, but you were going to have fun no matter what. You checked your face and hair in the mirror, smoothing your fingers over your [S/C] skin and fixing your [H/C] hair just how you liked it. It felt strange, but also freeing, being able to show your face and add your own flair to you appearance. Giving yourself one more cursory look, you smiled and walked out the door.

Not familiar with the Finalizer, it took some time to remember where the cantina was located. Once you had arrived, it seemed the after dinner crowd had moved in, leaving barely a stool unoccupied. Though you told yourself tonight would be fun, it wasn't exactly a treat to wait an hour to order a drink at the crowded bar.

Some time later, the crowd began to thin. Whether there was a shift change, people were hooking up, or just needed to get up for an early shift, the place slowly filtered out until there were only a dozen or so patrons left. By now it was nearly 21:00 and you realized you hadn't eaten since before sparring with Master that morning. You walked up to the bar and sat on the now empty row of stools, calling the bartender over to place a food order and get another drink.

The kitchen was slow to make your food and a smaller rush of patrons swarmed in, making a loud buzz as they carried on conversation. You watched people come and go. What did they do here on the Finalizer? Who were Stormtroopers and which were analysts? Could you tell the technicians from the pilots? What were their lives like, staying in one place, always sure that they would live to see the next day? Or did they realize how insignificant they were, like bees in a hive, completely replaceable should they fail or perish?

Before you knew it, it was 23:47 and only three people were left, nursing their drinks as if they were trying to hold onto the night. For your first vacation day, this had been total bantha shit. You were ready to go back to your temporary quarters and sleep, hoping you had eaten enough to ward off a hang over. You ordered one more drink for the road.

“I'll have the same, make it a double,” came a tired and frustrated voice from behind you. Turning on your stool, you saw...General Hux? Your eyebrow shot up in surprise. 'What the hell was he doing here?' Even more out of character, his hair was askew and dark circles had begun to appear under his eyes. Did the man ever stop working? 'Well, guess that puts me out of the running for Workaholic of the Year,' you thought. The only thing that would have surprised you more would be if his outfit were in the least bit wrinkled, though clothing seemed to be immune from is physical exhaustion as you perused it, hoping to find something out of place. 'Definitely a robot.'

The General shot you a look and grimaced in disgust, sitting several seats down from you. Oh, this was going swimmingly! You turned back, rolling your eyes and waiting for your drink. Just what you needed to end your night, Mr. Carrot-brain and his sensitive staff. You nearly choked on your own spit at the thought, remembering what had occurred earlier that day.

Hux turned slightly, a frown on his face. You wondered if it had been etched there, he wore it so consistently. “Is there something you find funny, Miss...” He seemed lost in thought, as if trying to place you and coming up blank.

You gave another chuckle. He had no idea who you were. And why would he? Oh, this was just too good. Maybe this was going to be a good night after all. Smiling, you turned and faced him, grabbing your drink as the bartender set it down. You raised your glass as in toast and took a sip. “Not at all, General. Enjoy your drink.”

“Enjoying it or not is none of your concern and I'll remind you to show respect. You may be off duty, but I am still your General,” he barked, though it didn't seem to have the oomph his admonishments typically carried.

You couldn't help yourself. You gave a small huff of laughter, smiling wryly as you turned back toward him, the stool squeaking in protest. “Don't you find it exhausting, always walking around with a stick up your ass? How can you sit on that stool?” Your grin widened. “Oh, sorry. How can you sit on that stool, General?”

Hux looked at you blankly, as if he couldn't believe someone would have the audacity to speak to him in such a foul manner. He was the General of the First Order, in command of the Finalizer! He blinked several times and downed his drink quickly, signaling for another. He looked down at his empty glass and spoke, barely loud enough to be heard. “Perhaps you don't realize the seriousness of your transgressions, girl. I may just forget this happened if you beg for forgiveness. I am the General of the First Order and I will not be spoken to in such a crude manner by a lowly recruit with no skills or manners to speak of.” He looked at you from the corner of his eye, waiting.

If he had expected you to turn red in embarrassment and stutter out an apology or claim it had all been a bad joke, he was sorely mistaken. You did turn red, but it was partly in anger, partly from holding in the dangerous bouts of laughter that threatened to knock you over. You stood and closed the distance, walking up behind him and whispering in his ear. “General, you'll receive no such apology from me. Besides, we all know you have a stick up your ass about something, why deny it? You don't like working with force users, do you? Something about the Knights of Ren really disturbs you. Is that what keeps you up at night?”

Hux jerked back from you, eyes wide as he turned to look at you. Everyone knew of the animosity between himself and Ren, but no one had noticed, or at least mentioned if they had, that he seemed to have some kind of aversion and hatred for force users as a whole. The First Order was under Snoke's control, but Hux was simply using the man and his brood to gain power. One day he would become Emperor by stepping on the backs of these brutish fools. He sneered defensively. “You forget your place, girl.”

“My name isn't girl, Armitage,” you snarled, sneering at him. “It's [Y/N], [Y/N] [L/N]. Have another drink, cover your shame, your fear is showing, General. At least I'm not afraid of things I don't know or understand. At least I'm not afraid of faceless people who could crush me on a whim.” You huffed in disgust. “You're pathetic.”

“You're going to the brig!” he screamed as he stood, face shot with red.

“Oh, I'd like to see you try.”


	4. Chapter 4: The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N – Your Name  
> L/N – Last Name  
> S/C – Skin Color

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 51 Kudos and 487 hits! Wow! Thanks so much! This is really great. I've never been on a site that tracks this stuff before, so it's really wonderful to actually be able to see when people enjoy my work.
> 
> Again, let me know if there are any scenarios you'd like to see added (or you think might work well).

The general grimaced, his distaste for you and your actions obvious. He grabbed your arm and you let him, curious to see what he would do and how this would play out. Would Master Kylo be angry or amused when he found out you had been playing with his favorite toy?

Hux shot a dark look at the bartender before taking out his comm and calling for emergency security. Within minutes, two security guards, basic white storm trooper apparel, came through the doors, blasters in hand. The absurdity of the whole situation made you huff out a short laugh, a grin breaking out across your face.

Hux shook you forcefully, no doubt his hand would leave a bruise on your arm. Speaking hurriedly to the troopers, he shoved you in their direction with explicit instructions to have you taken to the brig where you would be staying “indefinitely.”

Each trooper took one of your arms in hand. Looking over your shoulder behind you, you could see Hux obsessively smoothing his hair and righting his uniform. He slammed his new drink, placing the empty glass back on the counter before turning and exiting the opposite door. 'Hm, not a robot after all,' you mused to yourself.

One of the stormtroopers yanked on your arm as they pulled you around the corner. You could feel your [S/C] skin bruising and twisting under the gloves. Suddenly irritated, you death stared the trooper on your right. “You will remove your hands and go back to your posts. You will remember the General giving me a warning, but letting me go,” you growled.

Normally, adepts of the Dark Side would be unable to perform what was known as a Jedi Mind Trick, but that wasn't what you were doing. Over the past year, with Master down for the count, you had been honing your skills. Kylo Ren was proficient in reading minds, extracting memories, and sensing motives and emotions. You had never been very good with the mental aspects of the Force, though you had tried using Jedi Mind Tricks as a youngling in training under your original master. The concept was the same – forcing something in rather than taking something out. And boy, were you good with force.

The command was followed by a mental shockwave as it pummeled into the stormtroopers' minds. You could see one of them stumble briefly at the mental weight. After a minute, the two troopers turned to you. “You're lucky the General only gave you a warning. Stay out of trouble.”

With that, they dropped your arms and walked away, leaving you in the hall by yourself. Sighing, you rubbed your hand over your face. Well, the night wasn't exciting or memorable in the way you had been hoping, but at least it wasn't a complete bust.

With each step, you replayed what had happened with the General, anger seeping through you at the turn of events. You were so stupid! How could you give him that name? [Y/N] [L/N] is dead! Each step closer to your quarters meant one more degree of exasperation and anger at your situation. How could you have let yourself get so worked up?

Now the night was completely ruined. You would be getting no sleep in the shape you were in. Finally entering your room, you walked purposefully to the bedroom. Slipping out of the dress, you quickly sheathed yourself in your Knight's armor and uniform. The hard, thick weight pressing down on your shoulders and legs helped to calm you a fraction. You slid on your thick coat and did the shoulder buttons. Securing your saber into the utility belt, you summoned your helmet and put it on, not caring that you were ruining all of the careful work you had gone through to make yourself up for the night. Tonight, your date was with the Training Room and it's stash of droids.

Back out into the hallway, your boots thumped loudly with your anger. There were few out at this late hour. It was nearly 01:30, but each shiver of fear or cowering figure sparked that fire within you. You were a powerful Knight of Ren and Kylo Ren was your master. You had nothing to fear, others should fear you! Who the kriff did General Hux think he was? The bastard would never dare confront you or embarrass you so if you were in your Knight's uniform. How would he liked to be treated like abominable filth just because he wasn't in that perfectly manicured black uniform?

Entering the Training Room, a droid floated quickly toward you as you force choked it. It didn't hurt the droid, but it made you feel better. Imagining Hux's red face in front of you, streaks of red veins forming on his face and forehead as he struggled against your power put a smile on your face. The loud hum of your light saber echoed through the room, followed by the shrieking of metal as the droid met its end.

Eager for movement, you told the remaining droids what type of training program you wanted to work on. The droids protested, but you assured them they could not, in fact, hurt you, it should be themselves they were worried about.

You sat in your meditative pose in the center of the room. You could feel more than hear the droids shifting as they readied their attack. The data link let them share their mode of attack and AI capability ensured the same kind of adaptability a human would have in battle, though they were clumsier and had power restrictions.

Suddenly, the energy of the room shifted. Without opening your eyes or standing, you reached out, force choking one of the droids and throwing him forcefully across the room into another. A third droid jumped at you from behind, but you twisted around and fell on your back, hitting it directly in the chest with both feet, causing it to sail several feet back. The other droids regained their footing as you stared at the third who was in a defensive position on the ground.

The two droids advanced on you, your back to them as you stared at the last droid. His eye dilator constricted and you knew he was going to act. You dropped flat to the floor as it jumped up, another hand slicing through the air where you had just been. You had forgotten that there were three of them until the smallest droid had its hand wrapped around your ankle, pulling you swiftly toward the two of them. The third droid, now standing, walked slowly to join the other two.

Thinking quickly, you grabbed the hand of the droid that had you, pushing your legs up its arm so you had it in a leg hold. Using your strength and body weight, you flipped it over, creating space between yourself and the three droids. Smirking and glad that these droids didn't seem to have sensitive safety controls, you finally unclipped your light saber. This was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Dark Side version of a Jedi Mind Trick is called Mind Domination. Over the past 9 or 10 months that Kylo had been recuperating, Reader has been building this ability. Up until now, it has only been used on enemies such as other Force Sensitives, Resistance members, and interrogation victims, so this is Reader's first time using them on one of “their own” even though technically Reader does not feel any affinity to the First Order. For more information on this ability and possible future uses (and susceptible species), please see http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Mind_trick/Legends


	5. Chapter 5:  A Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW!!!! This work has 66 kudos, 663 hits! Thanks for all of the interest! You guys are all awesome. Don't forget to leave kudos or comments if you have suggestions. Apparently I'm also pretty good at doing challenges and reader-inserts, so if you have one, please let me know!
> 
> F/C – Favorite Color  
> H/L – Hair Length  
> H/C – Hair Color  
> S/C – Skin Color

The second your [F/C] light saber came out, it was game over. The droids didn't stand a chance. You almost felt bad for them, but then you thought back to why you had come to the training room in the first place and you wished there were more droids for you to hack into little bits.

The first droid looked like it was surprised when you slashed at it, cutting a diagonal rift through its shoulder and down across its body to the other side. He split in two, falling heavily to the padded floor. The other droids seemed to watch in surprise. “Master, shall we halt programming? It doesn't seem that we are capable of the training you wish to participate in.”

You sneered, baring your teeth at the droids. “No, you're doing just fine.” You jumped into the air, making a clean cut as his head rang hollowly off the wall. The last droid backed up hastily, looking toward his comrades as if they would be able to help in their position. You swung the saber back and forth lazily as you advanced on the last droid, the weight of your heavy armor and thick coat weighing heavily on you. Your body was covered in sweat from the exertion and artificial atmosphere.

“Come here little droid. I only want to kill you.” You laughed evilly through your vocoder as you advanced, feet thudding heavily even against the padded flooring as you began to run at full speed. You dodged to the side, springing off of the wall and attacking the droid from behind. Your saber was held straight out in front of you, piercing through its chest cavity in what would have been a heart hit on any humanoid target.

You didn't stop your assault, even after the droids were down for the count. There was still so much pent up energy and rage. You had spent a good hour and a half playing around with the droids, but that still didn't peter out your energy. You felt restless. Each time you did feel as if you were getting tired, your armor would shift or the wooden training dummies would smart against your arms, causing pain from the fingerprint bruises to radiate out, renewing the fire within you.

You couldn't figure out how long you had been in the training room; long enough to be disgustingly over saturated with sweat...and for Master Kylo to come find you. “You know, I'm the one that gets blamed when all of the training droids turn up like this,” he called hollowly from the doorway.

He gestured toward the pieces of droid that lay scattered around the room, unrecognizable debris. “I could sense you even in my sleep. Your anger is deep and consumes you.” He laughed, the vocoder crackling and buzzing. “Now is a time for rest. Whatever this is, hold on to it. Use it. We'll need that energy on Jakku. Come.”

Kylo Ren sat on the floor, force pushing some circuits and the half-head of one of the droids away so he could do so comfortably. “Today, we will train, but it is our minds we must strengthen. Meditate with me. Lock that hatred away into the furnace of your power.”

Taking a big breath in through your mouth, you slowly let it out, exasperatedly, through your nose before sitting. You faced your Master, looking at his new mask before closing your eyes to concentrate. You could feel the cool energy flowing just beneath his surface, then suddenly being slammed away, as if shut behind an impenetrable door. You worked to do the same to yours. You pictured Hux's face, yelling at you, the storm troopers fingers digging into your [S/C] arms, deepening the bruises the General had already left for you. You could feel your face contorting and quickly pictured shutting a cell door in their faces. You smirked, the rage simmering, soon followed by a serene calm.

Your shoulders sank, muscles relaxing for the first time in hours. You sighed in contentment, flopping back on the floor and staring at the ceiling. Your stomach rumbled and you wondered what time it was. “14:20.”

You stared up at your Master from the floor. He was standing up in front of you, holding out a gloved hand to help you stand. Taking it, you pulled yourself up next to him. “14:20? How could that be?” Your stomach gurgled again in annoyance. Not only had you not gotten any sleep on your 'vacation,' you had also skipped AT LEAST two meals. You sighed once more, huffing through your mask.

Kylo shook his mask. “Recover yourself. We will be on Jakku sooner than you think. All of the Knights must be ready.”

You bowed to your Master, assuring him you would take better care of yourself. You walked together for a short time before he excused himself to his duties. You walked silently back to your own quarters, ignoring all you passed. Upon entering, you took your mask off and retrieved a change of clothes. You decided a repeat of last night was not a good idea and went with a pair of ill-fitting grey shorts, a black compression top, underwear, and long sleeved dark grey sweatshirt.

You grabbed your clothing and entered the refresher, ready to remove the sweat and grime and whatever else you had coating your body from last night. You took off your coat, hanging it on the hook by the door. Your armor came next – this you stacked on a stool by the door. You unbuckled the many clips of your boots, placing them next to the chair. Your long gloves made their way to the pile of armor on the chair. After this, you had your plain black shirt, plain black pants, compression top, and underwear – these you tossed to the floor, not bothering to walk to the laundry chute. Someone else could pick up after you for a change.

You grabbed a fluffy white towel – at least it looked fluffy – which was the consistency of a scrub brush. You rolled your eyes and put it on the towel bar by the shower area. Stepping in, you pressed in your favorite settings, letting the shower jets and air blowers remove the sweat and tension from you. In minutes, you were clean, smelling fresh, and dry-ish. You stepped out, patting yourself gently with the towel to get the remaining moisture, then tossing this too on the floor. Ruffling your [H/L] [H/C] hair, you walked back over to your clothes.

Dressing in your compression top, undies, shorts, and shirt, you returned to the main living area. There was a small kitchen area and you, spurred by your stomach, decided food was definitely the next thing on your to do list. The pantry area had protein and calorie packs – you chose one that wouldn't taste too bad and re-hydrated it quickly. The cafeteria would definitely have better food available, but you didn't want to see anyone or risk running into the General, not so soon after your calming exercise with Kylo. Not to mention the man would most certainly have questions about how you had escaped detainment.

The next few days passed in relative peace. Kylo seemed somber, constantly in contemplation. It was striking, how much he had changed since his injury. You wondered if there were something wrong with him; physically he was nearly as fit and spry as he had been before and his Force powers were still enviable...but he didn't go into rages nearly at all. He even tolerated Hux to a greater degree, though you couldn't say the same about yourself. The man was infuriating and you heard more than once that Storm troopers had been berated and punished for some “escaped prisoner.”

You thought it was funny, but decided to wear your Knight's uniform around the Finalizer. You didn't have time for Hux's shenanigans or temper this close to your mission. Three days after your encounter with the General, the Knights were called down to the shuttle bay. It was finally time to return to Jakku.


	6. Chapter 6: Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Knights of Ren are gathered and descend on Jakku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iun-Dunkali Ren is a Clawdite (http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Clawdite), also known as a shapeshifter. All of the Knights of Ren will be named in this chapter and their species will be revealed in the next chapter, as that is when they will be maskless! Yay!
> 
> Also, 77 kudos and 823 hits? You guys are awesome!!

All of the Knights gathered in the shuttle bay, waiting on Master Kylo's arrival. No one bothered to bring anything other than their weapons. As force users and Knights of Ren, you had all been trained to go without, a true warrior made due.

Kylo Ren walked into the shuttle bay, cowl secured around his mask and neck, jacket pressed to pristine condition. Two by two, you and the other Knights fell into pace behind him as you made your way toward the Command Shuttle. Tulyno Ren was to your right, Parsini Ren was one of the Knights in the far front. It was very rare for all six of the Knights to be gathered to Lord Ren, but when they were, the universe trembled at your feet.

Walking up the ramp, the metal clinked loudly under your feet. Though the Finalizer was always buzzing with activity, it seemed that the Knight's presence had brought everything to a stand still. Indeed, when looking back out over the bay, the area was nearly devoid of life, those who were present stood stock still, watching the Command Shuttle. You hit the ramp ascend button and watched as the inside of the Finalizer slowly slid from view. Turning to your comrades, you sat in the nearest seat, strapping in for the short flight down to Jakku.

Iun-Dunkali Ren sat in the co-pilot's chair, your Master in the other. Everyone secured their own seat belts as the two pilots went through their checklists, readying for take off. The bay doors opened and there was a buzzing in the cockpit, indicating clearance for take off. You were practically buzzing with excitement; to be on a mission with your fellow Knights always proved to be something to behold, but this was also Master Ren's first mission off-base since his injury. You couldn't wait for him to show the others that he was still the powerful force they had come to fear, respect, and love.

Your thoughts buzzed about the ship, causing Ooine Weznafar Ren to tip his mask toward you in irritation while Jenuwar Ren simply chuckled. It was so easy for you to project thoughts and images, but so much more difficult to pry into the minds of others. At best, you could decipher strings of thoughts or tell if someone was lying. Images and actual memories you had absolutely no grasp on. In fact, others seemed to have the same problem when it came to you. If you projected it, anyone could hear; in training, however, only Master Kylo had been able to gleam any information from you. Iun-Dunkali Ren* had claimed it was because your head was filled with rocks so it was impenetrable, quickly shifting his features so he himself looked like a walking rock giant. You had not been amused.

At times, you had feared that the Force wasn't strong enough with you, but now you were Kylo Ren's right hand. He was your Master and you looked up to him and he confided in you. There was nothing that you and the Knights couldn't do with him to guide you. There was more to the Force than reading people's minds and so you focused on those skills, becoming more proficient in saber fighting and Force pushing. In fact, that was how you had become so adept at what some would scoff to call “Mind Control.” Pushing a thought, action, or memory into someone's mind was much easier than getting one out, in your opinion, though no one else seemed to think so.

Sooner than you had expected, the shuttle began to rumble and bump as you entered the planet's atmosphere. The pilots steered toward the Niima Outpost, where the girl, Rey, had first been spotted with the First Order traitor, FN-2187. Securing the landing gear, the Command Shuttle began its descent, touching down on the planet's sandy surface.

Unkar Plutt was the boss of this area on the scavenger planet of Jakku. It seemed best to start there, so that is where Kylo went, calling you to accompany him. You had nearly forgotten he had honored you by selecting you as his right hand. You were not only going to see him in action, but assist in everything he did. The idea was thrilling and you couldn't wait to see how he ripped apart Plutt's defenses.

Nodding his masked head to the others, they received their silent orders and off loaded onto the planet. You and Kylo went straight for the center of the outpost, where Unkar was sure to be. Jenuwar, Parsini, and Iun set out together to the scavenger yard where materials were being cleaned and repaired. Ooine and Tulyno set out in different directions; one heading for the scavenging fields, the other for the grounded ship yard.

The two of you approached the main hub of the outpost. Standing in a shielded office was a one-armed blob of a man. He visibly recoiled as he noticed you approaching, scattering packets of rations to the ground. Some standers-by took the opportunity to grab them and run, others just watched, the terror palpable in the air.

“Unkar Plutt,” your Master hissed through the vocoder of his mask. If you didn't know the man, the steely voice and imposing figure he made would certainly have sent you running for the hills. Plutt, on the other hand, was trying his best to look nonchalant, as if a horde of force users regularly came banging on his door step for information.

“And just what'll you be wantin' then?” he asked in a bored voice, chucking a ration packet behind him, landing loudly in a pile of reclaimed junk. “I've got a business to run and can't be doin' that with the lot of you causing a ruckus.”

Your brow quirked and your mouth twitched in a smirk. This guy had balls. You hoped he would at least TRY to resist Master Kylo during what was sure to be a forthcoming interrogation. It was fun to see the “strong” ones struggle and break. What a treat!


	7. Chapter 7: Jakku

Unkar Plutt wasn't the most agreeable man, if a man is what you could call him. He was stubborn, at first...until Master Ren force choked him, leaving him in a pooling pile of skin, huffing and puffing on the floor of his hut.

You knocked on the window, smirking wryly. “Are you going to open up and let us in like a gentleman?” your vocoder buzzed.

Plutt looked up at you, eyes narrowed. You were sure if he were force sensitive he would be trying to rip you apart with his mind. Good thing for both of you he wasn't or you would have to put him down for good.

Ren waved his hand and the door unlatched, popping slightly open. You grabbed onto the door and held it open so your master could enter before you followed behind him, securing the door once more.

Unkar Plutt and his rolls of liquid heavy skin rolled around on the floor as he tried to find his balance, finally able to get his arm beneath him and lift himself back to his feet. It seemed having only one arm was difficult for him, though not impossible. Perhaps you should see how he would do with no arms?

Looking to your Master, you followed his lead. In the past, he would have instantly gone in for a mind reading, quick and violent, pulling what he wanted in a matter of minutes. His new demeanor was calm, he was in no hurry. Did he savor the experience or find comfort in the act? It still struck you as odd, how your mentor had changed so completely, almost like he was a different person wearing Kylo Ren's face and armor.

Master Kylo waited for Plutt to right himself. The plump man looked between the two of you, sweat gathering on his furrowed brow as he waited for something, anything to happen. Eying him curiously through your mask, you wondered what his plan of action was, not giving away your confusion or hesitation to Plutt.

Finally his vocoder crackled. “We're here about the girl.”

Unkar's demeanor changed from frightened to cocky. “Ah, there's a lot o' girls in the outpost. Didn' think a Commander of the First Order would be interested in dirty dealin's with our 'hores.” Grinning, he chuckled darkly. “'Course, it could be arranged.”

Ren's mask buzzed with a laugh as he shook his head. Turning away, he gestured for you to take over.

If you hadn't been wearing your own mask, the surprise would have shown on your face – wide eyes, mouth agape, nostrils flared. Once you recovered from the momentary shock, you stepped forward. You were second in command, you were Ren's right hand, you had this.

You shook out, rolling your shoulders and cracking your neck. Unkar took a step back as you approached. Ren knew you weren't any good at invading minds, but you could use the powers you had developed to force Unkar to tell you what you needed to know – an uncontrollable compulsion to tell all he knew. “Tell me about the girl – this Rey woman. Where did she come from, who were her parents, why did they leave her here? Everything you know.” You stretched your hand out in front of you before flicking your wrist and splaying your fingers wide, throwing out your force abilities.

Plutt flinched, then his face went slack and his eyes dulled. He told you of the ship that Rey had arrived on as a child, how she had cried when left behind. Plutt relayed how the child wholeheartedly believed when they said they would return and repeated the promise to herself every night as she tried to hide how she cried herself to sleep. She was smart and even made herself comfort toys. Eventually, she struck out on her own and became one of his best scavengers.

Unkar told his version of events when Rey and the rogue storm trooper had run wild through the outpost as the traitor was being hunted down. The way she had gone for the Falcon and gotten it to take off. Later, when he had caught up with her, demanding the ship's return or payment for the payload the scrap would have brought. When Rey had sliced off his offending arm and gotten away once again.

Of her parents, he knew nothing. A middle-aged man had dropped her off on the planet and left her there.

A flash, just a brief second of an image, appeared in your mind – a scruffy old man wearing worn tan jedi robes – then it was gone.

You exhaled loudly, shaking your head and releasing your hold on Plutt. He stumbled back and gripped his head, exclaiming loudly at the growing headache. You turned and walked out of the office, trying to get your mind in order.

Ren stayed behind, making sure Plutt remembered none of the session. When he was finished, he exited the building and came out to find you. “What was that? Something happened.”

You continued walking into the desert, sitting down on the first dune. You propped your arms up on your knees and stared out into the wasteland. “I...I saw something. It was just for a minute, but he was definitely projecting it. I think...I think she was dropped here by a jedi. The image wasn't clear and he didn't say anything else, so he must have been mind tricked.”

Ren looked out over the wreckage strewn desert, silent for a few minutes. “We'll stay here for the night and see if the others have gathered any more information. Plutt was the most likely source of information, but it doesn't seem like she was close to him. Perhaps she confided in someone here.”

As you waited for your comrades to return, you had secured a large wreckage and tents to overnight in. Jenuwar, Iun, and Parsini were the first to return, having gone to the scavenging yard. It was still several hours before Ooine and Tulyno were able to make their way back from the desert. Once all of the Knights were gathered, they sat around the crackling fire and relayed what they had learned.


	8. Chapter 8: The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visual introduction to the Knights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just a reminder about our knights, since you will be “seeing” them in this chapter. Originally I was going to introduce their individual looks a chapter or two ago, but it didn't work out that way. This is a transitional chapter and also serves to help us get to know the other Knights a bit better. Hope you enjoy!  
> The species for the Knights of Ren are as follows: Parsini Ren is a Firrerreo, http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Firrerreo; Tulyno Ren is a Iridonian (also known as Iridorian or Zebrak, http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Zabrak/Legends), http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Iridonian; Iun-Dunkali Ren is a Clawdite, http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Clawdite; Jenuwar Ren is a Nagai, http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Nagai; and Ooine Weznafar Ren is a Quarren, http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Quarren.

As the intelligence was being shared around the fire, the night's rations were passed about. This was one of the few times off-ship that the Knights would expose their faces.

Ooine Weznafar Ren was a Quarren – his mask clicked open and he slid it off, showing his moist, pale purple skin. Other cultures and species always drew your interest so it was no wonder you had been drawn to the Knights and their resources within the First Order. Quarren were not quick to make friends and Ooine never let you forget that, though you worked together, friendship was not an option. The Knight's species hated outsiders and, if it weren't for your shared use of the Force and pursuit of the ideals for the Acolytes of the Beyond, you never would have met. It seemed the only thing he readily accepted from outsiders was their praise of him as a near god for being a part of the Force.

The Acolytes were a strange group – you didn't particularly share their beliefs, but it gave you power and you were revered. It also brought all of you together. The Knights of Ren were the only Force Users within the Acolytes and were treated as superiors because of it. In fact, through your endeavors, Master Ren was able to receive Darth Vader's very own mask. It didn't hold any religious value for you, but knowing the piece came from one of the most powerful Force Users in the universe gave you a thrill the first time you had looked upon it.

Ooine's gloved hand took the rations and he ripped the protein pack open, using his mouth tendrils to deliver the food to his fanged gullet. You knew he was of a squid species, but you couldn't help stifling a laugh as you mentally compared him to a penis as you always did. His blue eyes glared daggers at you, unamused as he ate the bland ration.

Parsini Ren was in high spirits, as usual, though his own search had revealed nothing of significance. The Firrerreo never seemed to be depressed or low on energy, which really irked you sometimes. He was a friend and you couldn't deny the gold skinned man was skilled in both the Force and battle. His hair was worn up so to better fit under his own helmet – Firrerreo had notoriously long, thick hair. His was black with a lighter brown stripe down the middle. Once his report was finished, he launched into a humorous tale of The Clawdite and the Quilt.

Iun-Dunkali Ren didn't seem to think the story was that funny, his face remaining somber, eyes set in a grimace as his face continually changed shape, as if he couldn't decide what he wanted to look like at the given moment. It seemed your collective lack of progress was putting the playful, jovial bully into a bad mood. Hard to believe just that morning he was mocking you on board the Command Shuttle.

Where as Parsini was gold skinned, Jenuwar Ren, as a Nagai, was grey and ashen, almost silver in the right light. His black hair, grey eyes, and drawn features were mysterious and attractive. As a species driven by personal gain and power, you could see what would draw the agile man to the Knights and the First Order. He seemed like a good man and you knew you could trust him, but the future was ever fluid – something could always happen that could change what was best for him, which could be for the Knight's detriment. A pretty face didn't mean you would believe his word blindly.

When it came to Tulyno Ren, he was the person you trusted the most, besides your master, that is. As a young woman, you wanted to travel the stars. You found yourself on Zabrak, using what little control you had on your Force Abilities at the time to help you get by. The human population, most notably the Night Sisters, took an interest in you. Again, not religious, you didn't believe in what they preached, but you could see the beauty in their belief. You stayed here for several years as they helped you hone your abilities. Along the way, you got to know many of the locals, including some of the Nightbrothers like Tulyno.

Tulyno Ren was unlike other Zabrak; his skin was a burnished, sandy red with an unusually populated head of horns. The outcroppings were of various sizes, though all were a shade of brown or burnt umber. His ritual tattoos were daring lines that traced the features of his face, so fine and plenty that from a distance they blurred together into black and brown gashes across his skin. His eyes were a surprisingly piercing light purple that seemed to glow. Though rare for his species, he sported thin brown eye brows and a goatee. When you were younger, you had thought of becoming a mated pair, but when the First Order arrived, you both jumped at the chance to join the Knights.

When the food and drink had been exhausted, Ooine put his mask back on. In the desert of Jakku, it was imperative for him to keep his mask on so he could stay properly hydrated. The rest of you filed into the tents and wreckage to get some sleep. Ever careful in a strange place, you were all wearing your helmets to bed, not willing to risk a native bashing your heads in in your sleep.

The night was uneventful, but you found it hard to sleep. Every time you felt yourself drifting off, you could swear you had heard someone whispering your name. A ruffle of fabric, a huff, a groan, but everyone was fast asleep. A wet noise, skin on skin, had you bolting upright, but still no sound or movement from your comrades. Maybe you were losing it.

The return to the Finalizer was a sobering experience. You hadn't gained much information about the girl, but it would have to be enough. For now, you would have to trust the abilities of the First Order to piece together everything else. You knew that Kylo Ren was not the most patient man, but his injuries and extensive recovery time had seemed to even him out. He wasn't the temper driven man you knew a year ago. And while he was determined to either turn or kill this Jedi wannabe, his power was kept locked tightly under the surface. The days of being yelled at by General Hux for destruction of First Order property seemed to be far behind him. You hoped to make up for it – anything to bother the General seemed to excite your senses.


	9. Chapter 9: Round Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Knights return to the Finalizer and you see the General again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/N – Your Name  
> L/N – Last Name  
> H/L – Hair Length  
> H/C – Hair Color  
> E/C – Eye Color

During the night, one of the Knights was awake on rotation. Truthfully, you all found it difficult to get comfortable on the planet that raised the despicable Resistance scum that now seemed to be your biggest enemy. With the strange sounds you kept hearing in the night, seemingly coming from nowhere and which no one else seemed to be able to hear, you found it particularly troublesome. Taking an early shift, you eventually grew tired enough to retire to your rough bedding and find some rest before morning light woke your group.

The Knights of Ren spent the early hours of the morning scouring the major wreckage that Plutt had directed you to. These seemed to be the most likely culprits as to where the scavenger girl had been before running into that horrid TR-8R as you now referred to the rogue stormtrooper.

Again, your search turned up little – some old rags and scraps that could have belonged to anyone and an old hoverscooter that was reportedly put together by the girl to aid in her scavenging efforts. Master Kylo took the scraps in his hand, taking off his gloves and feeling the material, rubbing it almost lovingly between his fingers. A minute later, he told you of the vision the cloth brought forth; they were scraps from the doll the girl had made in her childhood. This was definitely where she spent a majority of her time. Too bad there was nothing else of use.

The desert began to heat up with the oncoming afternoon rays and the order was given to return to the Command Shuttle. The flight back to the Finalizer was quick and, after a debrief with General Asshat, you were able to return to your rooms for much needed rest.

The next several days were spent training and meditating; Snoke was adamant that you find the scavenger. He thought her power could be the key to winning against the Resistance. You thought it folly; the girl was young, foolish, and, though her power was considerable, she was untrained, a minor annoyance.

You continued to hear things at night, not every night, but often enough that it began to annoy you. What were these sounds and where were they coming from?

The next cycle, you couldn't sleep, too frustrated with the mission Snoke had given and the abrupt dismissal of your fellow Knights to different sectors of the Outer Rim in search of Skywalker and his new apprentice. Even Parsini and Tulyno had been sent off and it was only a matter of time before you were dispatched on a similar quest. So, back to the cantina it was.

Unlike last time, you didn't feel so upbeat. The Knight's repeated failings, in Snoke's eyes at least, left you in a sour mood. Rather than dressing up, you dressed down, throwing on a grey compression top and tan jumpsuit. You were a little hot, so you tied the top around your waist and finished the get up with a standard pair of black boots.

Entering the bar area, you asked for whatever would get you blitzed as fast as possible and whatever tidbits they might have behind the bar to keep you from feeling sick on an empty stomach.

“You!” a deep voice seethed from behind you.

Turning on the stool, you smiled brightly. “Oh, we must stop meeting like this, General.”

Hux closed his eyes, whole body vibrating in what you assumed to be frustration, taking a deep breath and biting his lip before opening his eyes and locking you with his steely gaze. “You are going to be court-martialed so quickly, your head will spin.” He picked up his comm to call for troopers, like last time, but you stopped him.

Plucking the device out of his hand, you put it in your back pocket. “Really, General. I assume that means you know who I am?”

The red head's face flushed as his mouth twisted. “There are no records of an [Y/N] [L/N] within the First Order.” His eyes narrowed. “Who are you?”

You laughed, turning and sitting back on your stool, raising your drink. Maybe this would be a good night after all? “General Hux, I'm sure if you were supposed to know, you would. I'm guessing that information is classified and above your pay grade, if you were unable to find anything.” You grinned and downed your drink, signaling the bartender for another. “Come now, General, have a drink with me. Let bygones be bygones.” You gestured to the seat next to you. “Can I buy you a drink?”

Hux pursed his lips, narrowing his eyes at you as he sat down. “I'm going to get to the bottom of this. And when I do, the whole force of the First Order will come down on your head. Make no mistake.”

Chuckling, you flipped your [H/L] [H/C] hair and sat back down. “You seem to be putting a lot of effort into this, General. I must be constantly on your mind, front and center.” You took your new drink as it came, the bartender setting another in front of Hux.

The General flushed, looking slightly flustered. It took a second for you to realize that he was trying to keep such control over his thoughts that he was unconsciously projecting to you, thinking back to the dream he had had only a few nights prior. 'Oh, you were on my thoughts, alright. In several different ways and positions, taking this big, fat cock until you –' The thought suddenly cut off as he cleared his throat and spoke. “Anyone who poses a threat to the First Order is going to get my attention.”

You quirked your eyebrow at him. Now this was interesting. You had gotten the General's attention, but definitely not in the way you had intended. Why his fixation on you had taken a sexual turn, you didn't know, but you could certainly have a bit of fun with the information.

You shivered in disgust at what you were about to do, but the pay out would be well worth it. “General, perhaps you would like to discuss the repercussions to these actions in private? You quarters should do, don't you think?” You flashed your [E/C] eyes at him demurely, but the suggestion of your true intentions were written on your face as you bit your lip and let the wet skin slowly slide out from between your teeth.

Hux's crystal green eyes seemed fixated on your plump, wet lips, licking his own before looking up into your eyes once more. “I'm...not sure that would be appropriate...Officer? What are you, exactly?” He looked at your jumpsuit. “Technician?” He scoffed. “That seems fitting.”

You rolled your eyes. “Neither, General, though I suppose Officer is about as close as you're like to guess.” Laughing, you gripped his tie and tugged him toward you. “Would you prefer a hands on test of my skills?”

Hux audibly gulped, looking around the room as if worried someone was paying any attention whatsoever to your interaction. “I...Meet me in sector 4, fifteen minutes. Perhaps a private training room would be a more apt place to...test your skills?”

You nodded, laughing as you made your way through the bar and to the door. Looking back, you saw him watching you leave, then grab your unfinished drink before downing it, then grimacing.


End file.
